Did You Love Me Then?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Sam has finally done all the things that Danny never thought she would. He lived in denial and now she is running with Denial! What is a ghost boy to do? Will the troubles stop there or does Denial have another emotion to go with it? Please read and review. One person wrote: this is rather good. can't wait for next chapter. Another wrote:Damn, Danny has just taken it up a notch...
1. Chapter 1

This is for Hellbreaker. He really liked my last story enough to stick with it as fast as it came and as soon as it was over. I told him this would be longer and better. I think that it is off to a great start.

* * *

Sam groaned as she crawled out of bed and onto the sun warmed floor of her large bedroom.

"Man," she grumbled. "I hate the mornings." With that she headed for her shower where she closed the door and began her morning ritual of waking up. Didn't take long, even warm to scalding water seemed to wake the Goth from her sleep. She was so against getting up so early, but she knew that it being the last day of high school that it was important. After all she graduated today and then just a month down the road she turned eighteen. She was so looking forward to getting out of the hell hole she called home. With a shiver she exited her shower and grabbing a large, black cotton towel headed for her room. Upon covering herself she moved to her closet. Long ago she had replaced several items of her attire, mostly the out fits, but never her boots. Those were her favorite kind and had remained her favorite kind of shoes, especially the ones with the steel toe. Her friends had kidded that she would be married in those shoes and with a smirk she agreed causing the pair of boys to become silent. "What to wear?" she asked her closet. No answer. That was fine, she wasn't expecting one. As she grabbed her newest outfit the door to her room burst open to reveal her father and mother. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" the Goth screamed, her amethyst eyes flashing in anger as she threw her clothes onto her unmade bed before pulling her towel closer to her slender form. The towel covered her to her knees, but the top half did nothing to cover her breasts, which had grown practically overnight. She had used her tops to cover them so that no one else noticed the handfuls, but today she had decided that they could breathe. "Get the hell out of my room, you perverts!" she screamed at her parents in horror and anger, her eyes burning into the pair of overly happy adults. When they did nothing she screamed, her voice reaching several miles away causing another teen to roll out of bed, his blue eyes ever alert.

"Sam?" he grumbled. "What the hell?" With a flash of light he turned ghost and headed to his friend's house where he phased through the walls only to come across a very irate Sam standing off with her parents who were just feet from the fuming young adult.

"If you do not get your fucking asses out of my room I will fucking blast you with the Fenton's newest weapon!" the Goth promised. Danny would have chuckled until he noticed that Sam was naked, well, just about naked. The towel she wore covered almost all of her save for some of her pale slender legs and her upper body, which he could only see the back of since she was facing away from him. With a growl he moved to stand in front of her. She could not see him as he was intangible, but that didn't matter for what he was about to do. He grabbed her parents and yanked them out of her room before shutting the door and heading home. Sam looked shocked for all of two seconds before smirking. Thank god she had a friend who was part ghost.

* * *

Danny, on the other hand was still shaking from all he had seen of Sam. He had never seen her half naked and in his mind no one else needed to either. Much less her father! What was wrong with that family? What mother allowed the father of a teen female into her room with her barely covered?! Heading back into his room he sighed. His family was pretty weird, but his mother never came into his room unannounced. She kept her distance from his room when he hit twelve. She preferred not to catch him in the act. He had blushed and left the room the last time she had used those words.

Parents were so embarrassing, but that was about to change. He was eighteen and now he was done with high school, thanks to Tuck and Sam, that is. They had helped him capture ghosts and keep his grades B's and C's with one A. Thank god! This was the year that they could officially move out of their parents' houses. He knew that Sam was looking forward to it and he was a little bit as well. His parents stopped hunting him after they found out last year that he was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. They had been a little upset that he had never told them, but after Phantom Planet they had come to know that he was the ghost who saved them on a pretty regular basis and that Vlad was the one really doing all the evil things along with several other ghosts.

Lately all of that had quieted down though. Vlad had pretty much doomed himself from ever coming back to Earth and the ghosts had settled down a little. There were some, like the Box Ghost, who came back every week or so to terrorize civilians, but nothing big had happened in a while. His sister had told them, thinking that Danny had died just after the ship he had been flying had came out of the Ghost Zone where it came at the large building they had been watching in before it hit a mountain behind them. As the snow had fallen off the mountain and the skies had become dark, the red headed girl had turned to her parents with a crying Sam held close to her and told them their son was Danny Phantom. When they looked to his two friends for confirmation Tuck had nodded while Sam had buried her head further into Jazz, but only for moments when Danny exited the large ghost portal with a smile on his face and several thousands of ghosts on his trail, all looking straight with no hint of emotion. That was when life had changed.

"Danny!" his mother called up the stairs. "Sam and Tucker are waiting for you!" A loud honk filled the air. Danny smirked. Tucker had gotten a new truck, his parents had promised him that they would buy him one when he was in his senior year of high school. His grades had always been good, like Sam's always was. He never understood how he had such great friends, but back to Tuck's car. I mean that was a thing of beauty, though Sam hated the gas guzzling thing she rode with them on the occasion, like today. The truck was a large, yellow H3 Hummer. It was a very magnificent vehicle and Danny himself wanted one. Though he knew if he asked for a car his father would make him one that his mother would insist, with his father, that it needed all sorts of ghost equipment. Sure, they stopped hunting him, but they were still Ghost Hunters and wanted their halfa child to have all they could give him for doing what pretty much amounted to what they were doing too. That was so not happening. Grabbing his clothes and changing into them in less then two minutes and was out the door to meet his friends in the growling yellow Hummer.

"Hey, dude," Tuck said with a smile as Danny jumped into the passenger seat. Sam never sat up front. She hated the car and then only reason she rode in it was when it was necessary and today was graduation, no real school day so she didn't really feel like walking. He looked back at her with a smile. She smiled back. Tucker looked between the two. "So, what's the smile about." The pair turned to him as Sam told him what had happened that morning at her house. "Ah, so you shoved her parents out the door after you, her male friend had done the same thing?" Sam said nothing as she looked at Danny.

"I saw nothing. My concern was the fact that your _father_ was in your room," the dark haired male said as he turned from Sam's gaze. "What parent, male or female, walks in on their _teenager_?" Tuck nodded. That made sense. You should knock and then enter, but from what he understood that was not what had happened and then her parents had refused to leave the room at her insistence. Guess, it was a good thing that Danny had been there to "escort" them out of the female's room. Silence filled the large interior of the Hummer as Tucker backed up turned the vehicle toward Casper High.

"Thank god that this is the last day of school. I was beginning to think that it would never end." Both boys nodded. When Danny's identity had come out one of the students had found out and slowly it had made it's way around the school. Soon girls were crushing on him and giving him all sorts of gifts and love letters. Sam had frowned at it all, but all she wanted was for Danny to be happy and if it meant giving him up then she would do it. She had loved her best friend for years and all it had gotten her was heartache, but that never stopped her from loving him from afar. With a grimace she wondered what he would think of her new look. He had yet to notice as she was covered in her ceremonial robes, minus the hat. She was not wearing that thing. She had recolored the whole outfit of course and now stood in black and purple with a dash of midnight blue on the edge. All and all it had come out looking better then she had thought. Her mother of course had nearly had a heart attack while her father had covered his eyes in shame.

"So, what is up with you today?" her friend, the techno-geek inquired as he turned to her. "Knowing you it is something fun and something that will piss off a large group of the masses." The goth smirked. He knew her well enough. "You are the Valedictorian after all."

"You will see soon enough," the dark haired girl remarked causing her friends to both look at her questionably. "You will see," she promised again as Tuck pulled into a parking place, his large Hummer almost too big for the small spots. Sam was the first out, her gown billowing around her as she made a line for the school leaving the two males to watch her disappear into the school.

"I wonder?" Tuck mused as they headed toward the school as well. The first period was free for all to get their selves together for the upcoming event in the next hour. As they headed for the lunch room where the large group of seniors had gathered they wondered what their dark haired friend had in mind. Entering the lunch room brought several girls toward the pair, most for Danny, but Tuck had managed to gain popularity as well. He loved it all, while Danny, though loving that Paulina and Valerie gave him attention, was not as fond of it and Sam, well, she hated it. Danny watched now as she entered the stage before them, her amethyst eyes looking in disgust at all the male attention. She hated that and he knew that she did, but she said nothing to them about it and continued with her life as if it had not changed. Just as she took a step a male entered the cafeteria and headed for her. The male was roughly as tall as Danny, a cool six foot, but he had dark brown hair that glinted muddy red in the light from the sun streaming into the full room.

"Hey, Sam!" the male called causing all of the men in the room to glare while the women all looked at him in lust. His skin was light, like he had seen the sun as often as once a month while his green eyes gleamed with happiness at the sight of the goth woman before him. The woman in question looked up and a tentative smile crossed her lips as she headed for him, then the smile bloomed full.

"Hey Denial," she said as she hugged the much taller male. "Good to see that you could make it." He stood back and looked her up and down.

"Still the same Sammy!" he said as he pulled her into a longer hug causing her to squeak. "So," he started as he pulled back again. "The group is here and are setting up right now. We need like fifteen to set up and then we are ready to rock. Are you ready?" The goth nodded as she followed him out of the cafeteria and into the morning light. Danny watched, his eyes flashing green. Who was this guy? Just then Lancer came in, his form still that from several years back, but now he was the principal.

"I would like to have everyone's attention. This year the school is proud to say that we have a great surprise for Casper High and for Amity in general. This graduation is sponsored by a music group that has promised live music." A cheer rose through the room. "They will start the graduation off with some music and end it as well playing a total of three songs." Just then the room began to shake as music filled the air. Everyone got up and scrambled for the door where they were released into the courtyard. Their parents were slowly filling seats as a group of two guys and one girl stood jamming out to wordless music. As soon as they saw the group of seniors the music died.

"Hello, Casper High! My name is Denial and our group is called Gothic Ruins!" A cheer rose over the crowd again, this time louder then before. Denial stepped back, the guitar around his neck swinging. He grabbed it as the man standing to his right tuned his bass and the girl between them began to tap on her drums before really cranking it up.

**_"I'm not a perfect person_**  
**_There's many things I wish I didn't do_**  
**_But I continue learning_**  
**_I never meant to do those things to you_**  
**_And so I have to say before I go_**  
**_That I just want you to know!"_ **

A female voice filled the air as a slender form appeared from behind the drummer. The form was so obviously female as she moved forward, her long gown shifting with her as she stepped into the light.

_**"I've found a reason for me**_  
_**To change who I used to be**_  
_**A reason to start over new**_  
_**and the reason is you!"**_

The girl who stepped forward was not a girl, but a woman that everyone in the crowd knew. Her voice was smooth and melodic. Everyone grew silent for minute as Denial moved to her right side and began to sing the next verse.

_**"I'm sorry that I hurt you**_  
_**It's something I must live with everyday**_  
_**And all the pain I put you through**_  
_**I wish that I could take it all away**_  
_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_  
_**That's why I need you to hear!"**_

Danny stared, his blue eyes widening inch by inch as he watched Sam belt it out with Denial. He didn't know what to say. Paulina looked over at him from his right while Valerie looked at him from his left.

"Didn't know that she had it in her," the Hispanic girl stated with a frown. This was not her cup of tea, that is to be out done. Valerie nodded.

"Didn't know she could sing." Both girls continued to look at Danny, their eyes taking in his shocked expression. "Danny?" the dark skinned girl asked hesitantly. "Earth to Danny," she said as she waved her hand in front of him. Danny shook his head as he pushed her hand down.

"What?" he asked as his blue eyes turned to her, the look in them still shock, but another emotion that she could not name. "What's up?" The girls shook their heads as they turned back to the crew on stage as Denial pulled Sam close, the song coming to an end.

_**"I've found a reason to show**_  
_**A side of me you didn't know**_  
_**A reason for all that I do**_  
_**And the reason is you!"**_

Danny watched glumly as his friend smiled at the male next to her before looking over at him. He smiled at her as she waved and then turned back to her band mate.

"We want more!" Dash yelled. "Bring on Sam! She's the girl!" Sam blushed, her eyes sparkling in awe as she nodded. She didn't do this for them, but the rush she got from belting out her true passion. Having Dash like what she did was a perk.

"Okay," said Denial as he stepped back to start the next song. Sam pulled her mic close as she began to sing again.

_**"Look around your world pretty baby**_  
_**Is it everything you hoped it'd be**_  
_**The wrong guy, the wrong situation**_  
_**The right time to roll to me**_  
_**Roll to m****e****!"**_

**_"Look into your heart pretty baby,_**  
**_Is it aching with some nameless need._**  
**_Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it_**  
**_Right then, roll to me!"_**

Sam stepped forward as the song grew silent.

"This is my speech," she said as her black lips twisted into a smirk. "I am going to be in a band! Everyone always says when you make grades like mine that you should grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer, but I say screw them! I make good grades to be what I want when the feeling hits me! This crew behind you is my group! We began last year and after coming home that summer I knew what I would do when my time at Casper High was done. I would travel the world! I could do what I wanted and this is it!" With that she took her diploma and stepped back into the group, her gown thrown off her to reveal an outfit that revealed a lot more then Danny had seen that morning.

**_"And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair_**  
**_So if you want to talk the night through_**  
**_Guess who will be there?"_**

**_"So don't try to deny it pretty baby,_**  
**_You've been down so long you can hardly see_**  
**_When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining_**  
**_It's the right time to roll to me_**  
**_Roll to me, Roll to me!"_**

Danny stood there in shock as everyone walked forward to grab their piece of paper. His eyes flashed green as he approached the group, his name falling from Lancer's lips. The song ended as he headed to his seat. This was not how he expected his summer to begin. Not Sam leaving. He watched as the group began another song. The last song. Sam, clad in a short black skirt complete with a netted black top that revealed her black laced purple bra. Her black, steel toed boots seemed to give some punk to her outfit. Her legs still had her purple stockings while her hair lay in layers down her back, the black gleaming with a deep purple. With a smirk she twisted her head in abandonment.

_**"She's a rebel**_  
_**She's a saint**_  
_**She's salt of the earth**_  
_**And she's dangerous**_

_**She's a rebel**_  
_**Vigilante**_  
_**Missing link on the brink**_  
_**Of destruction**_

_**From Chicago to Toronto**_  
_**She's the one that they**_  
_**Call old what'sername**_

_**She's the symbol**_  
_**Of resistance**_  
_**And she's holding on my**_  
_**Heart like a hand grenade**_

_**Is she dreaming**_  
_**What I'm thinking**_  
_**Is she the mother of all bombs**_  
_**Gonna detonate**_

_**Is she trouble**_  
_**Like I'm trouble**_  
_**Make it a double**_  
_**Twist of fate**_  
_**Or a melody that**_

_**She sings the revolution**_  
_**The dawning of our lives**_  
_**She brings this liberation**_  
_**That I just can't define**_  
_**Nothing comes to mind**_"

Danny watched as she sang, her eyes shinning like they did when they went ghost hunting. Sam loved this just like she liked the thrill of ghost hunting, but she was giving up on it to go around the world with a guy named Denial. Was that not so twisted? Denial. He had always denied so much with her. He denied that she would change. He denied that she would leave him and he had denied that he loved her. He loved her and now she was leaving! She finished her final song and bowing into a low, very dramatic bow she turned from the school crowd and headed down the stairs as the band began to dismantle. Sam headed for him, her cheeks flushed.

"Sooo," she drug out. "What do you think?" Danny looked at her as though he had never seen her causing the goth to frown. "Danny?" He nodded.

"_You _were great, but the band..." he faded off as her head tilted to the right a little.

"Do you have a problem with what _I _am doing?" He shook his head. "Good. I plan on being gone for six months and then I will be back." She pulled him close, her half naked form warm from rocking out. "Danny, I will see you soon. Have fun with your girlfriends and may life bring you many joys." With that she was gone, a peck on his cheek so chaste he wondered what had happened. What had happened? Tuck came over to him with a little blond girl on his arm. She smiled up at Tuck as he told her that he would meet her later. With a kiss on his waiting lips she was gone.

"Dude? Are you going to let her go?" the techno-geek inquired as he too watched Sam leave. She waved at them and Tuck could tell that she was waiting for Danny to stop her or for him to say something. He waved at her, his eyes flashing green as he turned ghost and headed off toward his house. Tuck sighed as Sam turned, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

This is where I will stop. I hope that you all liked it. Please review no matter what the opinion. I know that it was way too long for a first chapter, but I might cut them in half from here on in. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I see that a few people came through and read this, while my favorite reviewer did what he does best... Gave me a review. Thanks again Hellbreaker. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter because as I said this story is going to go in a direction that you never thought possible. LOL.

* * *

_"Dude? Are you going to let her go?" the techno-geek inquired as he too watched Sam leave. She waved at them and Tuck could tell that she was waiting for Danny to stop her or for him to say something. He waved at her, his eyes flashing green as he turned ghost and headed off toward his house. Tuck sighed as Sam turned, a single tear sliding down her cheek._

* * *

Danny landed at his house, Fenton Works, within minutes of leaving Sam to her choice of life. She could be with him for all he cared because that was so obviously what she wanted. He wanted her happy and if that meant that he had to let her go, he would.  
"She did say that she would be back," the dark haired male said aloud, his blue eyes looking up at the skies as clouds began to cover the blue skies. "I can wait for her." With that hope for the future he headed inside, a drop of rain falling on his hair just seconds before the door closed.

* * *

Sam, on the other hand was so sad that he had not said something, anything, to make her rethink her decision. She hadn't signed a contract. She had talked about doing it and now she had to. There was nothing holding her here. Tucker looked at her sadly. She had an inkling that the techno-geek knew of her feelings for their halfa friend. He shook his head in regret as she got ready to wipe the tears from her face. Just then the earth shook as thunder ripped through the air and lightening lit up the skies.

"Just great," the goth muttered. "Seems that mother nature has a real good feel for one of her own." Just then Denial came up from behind to grab her. She squealed in shock as she fought him. "Hey!" she squealed. Tucker moved to help his friend, but was stopped by the drummer, a girl who looked familiar in fact. Her teal hair flaming high above them as her lime green eyes flashed. Tucker gulped, his voice lost.

"Seems that some of her friends never give up," the ghost girl stated with a deadly smirk as she moved closer to the techno-geek, who speechless was not paralyzed and began to back away from the once teen idol. Her eyes grew deeper as she moved closer. "Come on, Tucker," she said in a voice so menacing that Tucker gulped again, this time with more fear then the last. This was not good! What the hell was happening. He took a chance to glance over at Sam who was fighting Denial was well as the other band member who were now closing her in next to the van they had came in. Tucker looked back at Ember as he reached into his pocket to pull out a long, silver belt with a green lock for the buckle. It wasn't a fashion statement to say the least, but Tucker pulled it on with a click the belt locked onto him. Ember eyed the piece of ghost deflection with a groan. "Really? What the hell is that?" she growled as she moved to take him down, but the geek stayed where he was, his eyes watching in glee as the former idol reached for him.

"Stop!" Denial yelled from his stop several feet away, a unconscious Sam in his arms. "If you touch that thing then you will be in a world of hurt. That thing works to deflect ghosts!" Ember stepped back now, her green eyes wide in terror. She had almost done something that she would regret for eons to come! "Leave him! He is no use to us. Our master wants her, not him." Tucker growled at the comment of his worthlessness.

"He'll tell the halfa," the idol complained. At the glare she received from Denial she moved toward the group. "Whatever." With that the group packed up into their van and after revving the engine, headed out. Tucker frown deepened as he headed for his Hummer out front. As he climbed into the large car he shrugged out of his gown and tossed it in the back seat.

"So much for the summer," the dark skinned male complained as he started his baby and roared out of the parking lot for his ghost friend's home. He hopped that he made it in time as he pulled out his PDA. He sent a text to his parents about what was going on before calling Danny. After waiting several rings Tucker threw the phone away from him. Where was Danny? He never missed a call!

* * *

Danny was passed out in his room from the long day of seeing his friend, the best one in the world, leave him as she did her own thing. He always thought that they would be together forever. No matter where he went she would go with him. She had stuck it out with him and had seemed to enjoy the time they had together, so what had prompted her to leave like that? Had that been brewing for a while or had it been spur of the moment? He just would never figure females out! Sam had been like one of the guys for forever with her attitude and her lack of moody emotions like most of the females he had known and then she went and did this! Her goth 'tude had changed in the blink of an eye and she had seemed more _peppy? _Was that the word to use for someone like Sam? Just then he heard the tell tell signs of the Hummer pulling up to his house. He looked out the window with a groan. What did Tuck want now? He knew that Danny was pissed! Then he saw Tuck fall out of his baby and struggle to run into the locked house.

"Tuck?" he wondered aloud as he became intangible so that he could drift down to the main floor. As soon as he hit the floor his body became solid and he opened the door to an out of breath techno-geek.

"Danny! Sam!" the guy in front of him gasped out. "Denial!" Danny cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand his friend.

"Come on dude," the halfa said as he tried to let his friend in the room, but Tucker would have none of it as he grabbed Danny's arm and began to pull him out of the house. Not an easy feat for the human. "Tucker! I know that Sam went with Denial!" The ghost boy scowled at his long time friend. He did not have time for this! He was mad enough as it was and now his friend was rubbing it in his face! Tucker shook his head just as Danny's parents came around the corner, their eyes looking bewildered from the front of the Fenton RV. The scene did look a little ridiculous. I mean a human trying to pull a halfa around by his arm and the looks on their faces didn't help.

"Sam needs you!" Danny shook his head. "Ember!" he screamed again, his breath still to far gone for him to relay much more then a few words. At this Danny bulked. Ember? What was that ghost doing at the school? "We. Need. To. Go." Without another second wasted, the halfa grasped his friend and going intangible put him and his friend in the seats of the Hummer.

"Let's go!" the ghost screamed forcing the techno-geek into gear. He shoved the vehicle into gear as he shoved his foot on the gas. With a squeal of tires and the smell of burning rubber they headed back to school. When they got there the group was gone. Danny cursed and Tuck pulled out his PDA. A text from his parents telling him to be safe and one from his tracking system. Thank god he had thought to do that years ago. "We lost her!" the male next to him groaned in misery.

"Not really," the geek muttered as he held out his PDA to show a text with a map below it. On the map was a little beeping dot. "I put these tracking devices on all of us about a year or two ago." Danny looked at his friend in confusion. "It's not weird. I just thought with all the ghost hunts over the years and the constant removal of one us by said ghosts warranted having trackers. You are glad now, right? Look how it is helping us find Sam." Danny nodded numbly trying to find a time when the darker skinned male could have done this and then shaking his head when he wondered when Tucker would have found time to get into Sam's house or near enough to plant that on her skin.

"Well, lets get to it!" the black haired boy commanded as he turned to face the road. His friend nodded as they headed in the same direction of the dot.

* * *

Sam awoke with a headache, her body numb from the neck down. She opened her eyes so that she could see around her, but there was nothing but blackness.

"What the hell?" the goth muttered. "Let me out!" Just as she said that they cover was ripped off her form and she was looking up at Denial. "Denial?" she questioned as she glared up at the rocker. "What is the meaning of this?" The male above her smirked.

"Oh, Samantha, so sorry to disappoint you, but this is the end of our time together. We could have had sooo much," the rocker stated with an evil grin. "But you ruined that chance. For you anyway." At this Ember appeared at his side, her green eyes glowing.

"You see, human, this male next to you is a ghost like me," the teal haired girl said with a smirk. "He was the one who betrayed me so long ago before I died. He was killed by me and now he is my slave." Sam looked up in confusion. Why had Danny not sensed him? Fuck that! Why had she not felt the cold in the air that came with being around a ghost? "I can see it in your eyes." The girl before her chuckled. "_He _did that. _He _helped to cover our ghost energy so that he could have you!" Sam's amethyst eyes widened in anger and fear. The only one they could be talking about was none other then Vlad Masters!

"Fuck that!" the goth screamed, her voice loud, but apparently not loud enough for anyone to hear outside the van. Ember chuckled.

"You see, this van is sound proof and you will not be saved by him. Danny _Phantom _or _Fenton_. He will not find you in time before you are too far gone." Denial chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. You won't remember anything, nothing at all." Suddenly the van swerved knocking Ember off balance and into the metal of the van. Denial yelled as he too was thrown off balance. Sam could not stop her body from rolling in the confines of the van as her body still refused to move.

"Danny," the goth muttered as the van swerved again and her head hit the hard surface of the metal covering where the tire was. Her mind went dark as the world disappeared.

* * *

Danny and Tucker had just came up from behind the van when it had swerved right and then left causing the guys to speed up. Danny went ghost, his form glowing for all of two seconds as his transformation completed. He now sat in his seat as Danny Phantom, his unruly black hair now a ghostly white while his cloths had changed to his trademark black and white hazmat suit with the white 'D' emblem that Sam had made him. His green eyes glowed brighter then they had ever had as he became intangible. As he made to exit the vehicle to enter the other one he found himself paralyzed. The van before them swerved one more time causing Tucker to gasp as the car spun wildly before them and into another van before landing in a ditch. Danny's whole life with Sam flashed before his eyes as he screamed, his pain echoing around them as he rushed forward to aid the girl he had come to love with all his being.

* * *

Thought this was a great point to stop. I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. I almost got lost a few times on all the ways I could have made this one and decided that this little twist would make it all more interesting. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I would like to thank Angel, my newest reviewer and Hellbreaker as always. Yeah, Ember can be pretty predictable with her lack of patience, but what happens next doesn't really play well into what most probably think will happen.

* * *

_The van before them swerved one more time causing Tucker to gasp as the car spun wildly before them and into another van before landing in a ditch. Danny's whole life with Sam flashed before his eyes as he screamed, his pain echoing around them as he rushed forward to aid the girl he had come to love with all his being._

* * *

Danny phased through the van to find it empty. He stood there in shock at what he was seeing. Where were the band members that had been escaping just moments before? Where was Sam? That's when he saw the blood that stained the bottom of metallic interior. He moved to touch it, but was brought to a stop as Tucker reached out and grabbed him by the arm. The halfa looked back at his friend, his green eyes flashing dangerously, but the techno-geek shook his head and held his ground as sirens filled the air. Finally Danny accepted that he had to step back and let the police take this one, though with the kidnappers being ghosts, that would not end well and he feared that the police would give up.

* * *

In another part of the states Sam was waking up, her head pounding as the light in the room bombarded her head with more pain.

"Ug," the Goth grunted as she tried to sit up, only to find that though she could move her body, was strapped to a big queen sized bed. Her amethyst eyes flickered back and forth as she took in her surroundings. If anything, the room reminded her of her own parent's house. It was a large room with pink walls that held pictures of red roses and white baby's breath. The room otherwise was sparse in décor while it held minimal furniture. There was the bed she was in with a large profession oak desk to her right. On her left was door that she supposed led to a bathroom while an oak dresser guarded the left of the door. It was all around nice, but she couldn't enjoy it right now. There was something definitely wrong with this picture, with this whole damn frame! "Let me out of here!" the dark haired beauty screamed causing more pain to her head, but she could care less. She wanted out. She thought about her last moments at the school. She had been so mad at Danny for letting her go, but now she was even more desperate to get back to him. She loved him and although he had chosen more than one female over her she still loved him and had planned on coming back hoping her life had changed. She knew that when she came back that he would have moved on and she had hoped that she would so the pain would leave her heart and her soul. Just then the door in front of the bed opened with a slight squeak. She tried to sit up and see who was entering her space, but her neck couldn't crane that far of an angle and the straps that held her in space wouldn't allow her that much freedom.

"Oh, Samantha, you can struggle all you want, but you won't be free of that bed until it is time for that," came a very familiar voice from the foot of the bed. Sam grunted as she tried to remove the straps that confined her with the one person who had an agenda against Danny and his family. This was not the person one wanted to be left alone with. Human or ghost.

"_Vlad,_" the Goth hissed, her eyes closing for two seconds as she tried to see the half ghost. She refused to think of him like she thought of Danny. He was not a good guy and would never be considered a halfa."What the fuck do you want, you stupid little prick?" Vlad chuckled, his voice dark.

"Well, not what I want. It is what he wants and he wants you little dark one. Well, more like ones like you." He now moved to stand over her, his eye flashing red. "You see little one, you will be a princess to a very dark prince. He will not ride in and save you, no, you will wish that there was such a saving from his _bad _graces." Sam looked up at him in fear, but she refused to show such a weakness to one that would exploit it to his fullest advantage.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" At this they both turned as Ember appeared, her normal demeanor sad and worried. Sam was agog at this new Ember! She was nothing like the impatient little girl that darkened Danny's door on more than a few occasions. "He is the mainstream of all evil. Even the dark lord, Pariah Dark is nothing like this male!" Sam shuddered. If Ember feared such a male then he was the worst thing for the Goth. Vlad smirked.

"Nothing but the best for Danny's little missus." Now Skulker appeared, his arms going around Ember who looked up at him with sadness. "Now, I suggest that you go away and have fun while you can. I might change my mind and get rid of you in a most _unsavory _way." At this the large robotic ghost growled and led his female away. Even as they left Sam could tell that Ember still feared for the Goth's safety. Now the demonic ghost glared down at her. "You will have fun with him. He likes his girls a little on the rough side and I figured that you could handle that." With that the rich monster of a half ghost disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Danny sat in his room, alone, contemplating what could have happened. He and Tucker were planning a long trip to get to Vlad's estate in Wisconsin. They just needed to get everything together and that was what he was waiting on right now. His parents were doing some maintenance on the Specter Speeder while Tucker and Jazz headed for the store to gather supplies. He had wanted to help, but his parents had refused as well as Tucker and Jazz. All had been worried for his well being and had told him to rest up. He would have gone ghost to find her, but knew that he needed all the energy that he could save up to fight Vlad. The man was still slightly stronger than him in so many ways that Danny knew to plan an attack before ever thinking to fight the half ghost without one.

"Oh, Sam," the halfa groaned. He had put her through so much in his ghost form. Tucker had never suffered much because of his ghost powers. There were days that he wondered why he had let her tag along with him, but then he remembered that he never felt right with her gone from his life. That had been proven when she had made that wish with Desiree, the ghost genie, so long ago. He had lost so much with her gone. Then he remembered all the other times he had almost lost her and then the time he had given up his powers. She had stuck it out with him after all the problems he had had. He had never truly told her how he had felt, but somewhere inside of him he felt that she had known. He would save her. He had too. She was his and only his to protect.

"Danny!" his mother called up. "The speeder is ready!" Danny smiled as he ran downstairs and right into his mother who fell back onto the door that was opening. "Danny?!" she screeched. She knew that he was wary from waiting for them to be ready to leave, but damn, that boy was like running into a rock!

"Hey!" a voice screeched from behind the front door. It was Jazz. She had just been opening the door when Maddie had fallen back into it. "Can we get in now?" Danny quickly turned ghost and phasing through the door pulled his sister and Tucker into the now crowded hallway. "We got enough to last a month," the red haired girl stated as she headed for the basement where the lab was. Tucker walked behind her with a cooler containing most of the cold foods.

"Your new Fenton Frozen Cooler works great," he told Maddie, who smiled. Danny followed them as they headed for the Speeder that filled the large room. After getting everything in the contraption Danny and Tucker got in the front before powering up the large submarine looking vehicle. With a wave to his family they were off into the Ghost Zone to head for a ghost portal that would open up out into the real world. It would take at least half a day to make it to Vlad's but they knew this was the best way. Sure, Danny could have turned the Speeder intangible so he could go through the other Ghost Portal at Vlads, but that was not a chance they wanted to take. They wanted him to be caught off guard when they arrived.

* * *

Sam sat in that room for God knows how long before she grew to hate the white ceiling and pink walls, not that she liked the color anyways.

"Stupid mother fucking," she cursed to herself as she squirmed again. She knew that he had strapped her in good, but she still was going to try. She would never give up her fight against that stupid male and his plan to give her away like some father-of-the-bride! As she struggled a little more she realized with a shiver that she was not alone. Looking to her left she saw as Ember came into room, her eyes still sad, but now she looked frightened as she looked around to make sure that they were alone. In her hands she held her guitar. "What do you want?" Sam asked as she eyed the idol before her with disdain. Ember shushed her with her finger to her lips.

"I don't like you either," the ghost whispered, "but no one deserves the fate that Vlad is about to send you on. I can't free you, but I can give you a heads up on who you are about to meet." Sam stopped glaring at the teal haired girl. "You will be taken to Castle Agian, where you will meet King Rotarepo. He is not all that bad, but he can't control his son, Prince Reeb. When they were human it was a little different. Reeb was to be married, but he could never find the girl of his dreams until one day he came to a village where a young maiden had just been married to their prince, Prince Adi. The girl's name was Eniw. She was a very beautiful girl, but she did not love the prince that she was forced wed. When she saw Reeb she fell madly in love with him and he with her. They started to fuck around causing her husband grief. The father, Rotarepo, was not aware that all this was happening and the prince Adi wasn't aware who his wife was with. He just knew that she was and when she became pregnant it was confirmed." Sam sat stone still. "When the Prince came to see Eniw he found her dead in her bed and Adi waiting for him. He challenged the offending Prince to a duel to the death. Reeb won. All his anger for the death of his love fueling him. After killing him he went home to find his father waiting for him. He told him that he knew what he had done and that he was wrong for it. He lost more then the woman or the babe in her womb. He lost his father's love. The father killed his son and then was killed by the sister of Eniw. She had come to see whom her sister had fallen in love with. When she saw the father kill him she was filled with anger over her sister's love killed. He now looks for a new wife to be with and when he finds her he kills her. He then holds onto her for as long as he can, making her do what he wants and when he grows bored with her he kills her."

"You can't kill a ghost!" the goth protest. Ember shrugged.

"I don't know. They say that he has done it plenty of times to plenty of women." Suddenly the air grew colder and Ember disappeared. Sam looked around her. Where was he? She knew he was in the room.

"So, I see that the idol has done what she can to prepare you, but nothing will prepare you for your own death," said Vlad as he came out of the shadows. "Are you ready?"

* * *

Hope you liked. This is not the last of her time with Vlad! Don't worry. He has plans for Danny's goth. Mwah ha ha ha.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I hope you all loved that chapter because now it gets interesting. Don't forget that Danny and Tuck are driving up to where she is which is states away. Do you think that they will get there in time, or will Vlad have his sadistic way with Sam? Once again. Thanks to all those who have read and thanks to Angel, who reviewed as well as my continuous reviewer, Hellbreaker.

* * *

_"So, I see that the idol has done what she can to prepare you, but nothing will prepare you for your own death," said Vlad as he came out of the shadows. "Are you ready?"_

* * *

Danny felt it hit him again. His ghost half was pulling insistently It was trying to tell him something that he already knew. They needed to get there and they needed to get there now, but his ghost half should know that coming at Vlad without a plan and using all his energy to get there would never help Sam. He looked ahead of them, at the long road ahead of them and all the time he had to rest up. Unfortunately for him his mind would not let him rest. All thoughts were on the days gone by and all the times that he had had with Sam and all the times he had missed going after girls that were as shallow as Sam had always told him. In fact, he thought with a chuckle, he remembered the first time that Sam had openly called Paulina shallow and how the Hispanic girl had reacted. He had found out later from Tuck that the girl had only wanted him to be with her because she thought that she was taking Danny from Sam. When he had gotten dumped by the dark haired girl later that night, he had wondered why, and now he knew. It seemed that Tuck had seen things from outside the box. His eyes ever observant. The guy did like to people watch like Sam always had enjoyed. He remembered times where the two would compare notes on one person and would fight on who was right. Usually their answers were the same, but for different reasons.

"What'cha thinking about?" the geek next to him inquired. He had seen the smile that had appeared on the ghost boys face. He had seemed so gloomy, yet determined when Sam had gotten abducted. Danny just shook his head as he leaned his head back, his mind running with thoughts of Sam, but happy ones. As his blue eyes closed he began to sleep.

* * *

Sam now stood in almost nothing, her skinned chilled from the air bursting into the small, dank room. Vlad had decided that now it was time to give her the _dungeon _room after laying in the bed for a day or two. Now she sat in a murky black room, which was fine as she hated too much light, with little clothes on. Her outfit from days before replaced with a short black dress that just barely covered her ass. The sleeves were almost nothing but strings tied together. With a shiver she huddled down. She was stronger then that man!

"I just won't do what he expects of me," the raven haired girl said to the empty room as she closed her amethyst eyes. As she sat there Ember looked on above her, the girl was sorry that she had agreed to help him get the little goth chick. Sure, she didn't like Danny, but the goth was just a girl like she had been. The girl was unpopular and then with a twist of fate she had become popular. She had gotten the chance that Ember herself had missed because of her death. Denial. She had liked the boy at one time, but now she had a man, Skulker, who treated her like a huntress, like a goddess in his eyes. The goth had someone like that, but that male had refused to see who she was and had trampled her heart. Ember wanted to help the girl, but knew that doing that could land her in a place that even now made her shudder. The Fenton thermos. Yeah, Vlad had gotten a hold of one and used on ghost when they back talked or took a step against him. That thing was worse then anyone could have thought imaginable With one ghost it was bad enough, but Vlad liked to stuff quite a few of them into it to prove a point. Shuddering she looked down at the girl again.

"Sorry," she whispered as she left the room. Sam didn't hear the ghost's soft words. She just sat there, her mind on the old times as well as the newest times.

"Oh, Danny, why did I have to fall in love with you?" Why did she have to fall for her best friend? Why couldn't she have fallen for someone else!? Anyone else?!

_Is it really necessary_

_Every single day_

_You're making me more ordinary_

_In every possible way_

The goth was now crying, her eyes burning from the onslaught of so much pain and love. Why did she have to love the one guy who would never see her as woman, much less someone that he would see as a potential mate!? She made her own life miserable and now she would make his miserable because he would have to save his _friend_ from another ghoul experience.

_This ordinary mind is broken_

_You did it and you don't even know_

_You're leaving me with words unspoken_

_You better get back 'cause I'm ready for_

"Am I ready for my death?" the woman inquired of her empty space. "Am I ready to not exist in the real world?" Her eyes closing as she envisioned her life, well, her family's life and her friends life without her. She had done this once before, but only to Danny. Tuck had also been effected, but only because she had know Danny first and through him had met Tucker. This time was different. This time all of her friends were gone and her parents were not hers. Could she do that? Could she walk away forever? The band thing had just been a way for her to take a breather. For her to think about her life away from Amity, but now she was being given another life. A dead one. With a sigh she closed her eyes.

_More than this whatever it is_

_Baby, I hate days like this_

_Caught in a trap I can't look back_

_Baby, I hate days like this_

Just then the door opened to reveal Vlad, his red eyes flashing at the girl in the small room.

"So, time for a little bit of sunlight," he said as he thrust green goo at her. The goop covered her upper body, cuffing her hands to her body and making it tough to get up from her spot on the floor, but the Vlad that was nothing that he couldn't take care of himself. With a yank on the front of her she was up and his face was in hers. "Let's go, girl." With a grunt she was forced out of the small room and out into his lab where they phased through the walls and out into the sunlight. Grimacing the girl tried to duck her head. The light was brighter then usual after being confined to the dark room. He grasped her chin, his fingers digging into her skin eliciting a noise from the goth. "You will look and like this light. This will be one of the last times that you will see it." He held her there, her eyes shut, but that didn't stop the light from coming through her eyelids. "Enjoy it, Samantha," Vlad said as his other hand crept over her arm sending goosebumps over her pale skin. She shuddered and struggled to move away from the half ghost.

"No," the dark haired girl said through her teeth. "Don't touch me!" Vlad laughed as he pulled her closer.

"No, I don't think you have a say in this," he said as he pushed her to the ground and began to shove his body on hers. The woman below him began to struggle more violently as he dry humped her small form. Sam shoved and growled at the man on her, his form harsh and rough.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Vlad just kept on, his hands holding hers above her head as he grunted. Within minutes the man above her came. She could feel the wetness of his cum on her crotch. Thank goodness it had not been real. She tried to move him away again, but Vlad would not have it as his hands tore at her clothing. With a rip her dress was gone. She was now only in panties. Vlad got ready to plunder her when the air became cold around them. Vlad turned from her toward the chill to find someone watching them with distaste.

* * *

Danny growled at the traffic. Damn it!

"Is the world conspiring against us?!" the male growled as he went ghost and stuck his head out the top of the Speeder. "Hey! People! Mind moving? Phantom trying to save the girl here!" Several people looked over at him. Several of them took out their camera to take pictures of the infamous halfa while others just blew him off. "What the fuck?!" the halfa muttered as he slid back into his seat, his form going back to Danny Fenton. The world was conspiring against him.

_Took a ride to the end of the lane _  
_Where no one ever goes _  
_Ended up on a broken train with nobody I know _  
_But the pain and the longing's the same _  
_When you're dying _  
_Now I'm lost, and I'm screaming for help alone_

"Calm down," the techno-geek next to him said as he turned to his friend. "You have to remember that Sam is a strong Goth girl. She can handle Vlad." Danny growled again.

"Sam is not just a girl!" the dark haired male complained, his voice rough with emotion. "_Sam is a_ **woman**!" Tuck bulked. Danny was right. Sam was a woman. Sure, she was still seventeen, but within the next month she would be legal. That would never stop a sadistic mother fucker though. Vlad was pretty sadistic.

"Hey! Stupid people! Move before I blow you away!" the dark skinned male screamed out of his window as he hit a few buttons causing the people who moments ago had been silent to the needs of a ghost child to scatter, their cars hitting others as they moved out of the way of the vehicle. Danny smirked.

_Relax, take it easy _  
_For there is nothing that we can do _  
_Relax, take it easy _  
_Blame it on me or blame it on you_

"Never thought of that," he said simply as Tucker put his foot to the gas and headed on. Danny took over with the threats as the pair drove through the herd of cars. "We're on our way Sam. I will save you."

* * *

_It's as if I'm scared _  
_It's as if I'm terrified _  
_It's as if I'm scared _  
_It's as if I'm playing with fire _  
_Scared _  
_It's as if I'm terrified _  
_Are you scared? _  
_Are we playing with fire?_

Sam lay now, back in the tiny space of a room, if you could call it that anyway. She listened as the male who had pretty much saved her life ripped into Vlad on the other side of the door.

"I paid you to bring me a girl, not to fuck her and have your fun at _my expense_," the much larger male growled. "I don't care if she is touched, but _you _are not to do that shit again. If my son finds out that _you _even thought about putting your old wrinkled cock in the one that he will be marrying..." the male faded off as Sam moved closer to the door. "Let's just say that you won't like what he does to people like that." She heard Vlad chuckle.

"The man did that to another and now he won't let someone touch his little princess? Ha! That man is a stupid SOB!" Suddenly the room seemed to crackle with energy as the door grew colder. Sam listened as the older male started pleading with the man who had saved her. "No, not that!" The evil male whined, his voice coming out in gasps now.

"My son has taken more then one life before I took his from him. For that I have been punished to find him all the women that he wishes to wed. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that you can bash him!" Sam heard nothing else as the door was thrown open to reveal the male from before, his green eyes flashing at her. "You, woman, you will be coming with me to my home to marry my only son." Sam shrunk back then, her amethyst eyes flashing a warning at the male before her. He stood well over six feet tall, his face old and shrunken in. His eyes like beads of green that looked dead to the world around him. On his head he wore a golden crown and he was dressed in cloths from medieval time, the colors blood red with dark brown.

_Relax _  
_(Love) There is an answer to the darkest times _  
_It's clear we don't understand it, but the last thing on my mind _  
_Is to leave you _  
_I believe that we're in this together _  
_Don't scream; there are so many roads left_

"No," Sam said as she moved up against the wall, her body shaking from the lack of food given to her over the last several days. She had failed to eat as she should days before graduation with all the nerves that fluttered in her body. She had been so afraid of what would happen and when the day had come she had failed to eat because she had not wanted to spend more time with her weird family. Now she was starving and Vlad had not fed her. "I want to leave and never come back to this dreadful place." The man's eyes seemed to glow a deadly blood red as he continued to approach the female before him.

"I am quite certain that you have no say in the matter," was the response she was given. "You see. You have been bought and paid for. Your blood will spill for him and he will delight in his use of you."

_It's as if I'm scared _  
_It's as if I'm terrified _  
_It's as if I'm scared _  
_It's as if I'm playing with fire _  
_(Relax) _  
_Scared _  
_It's as if I'm terrified _  
_Are you scared? _  
_Are we playing with fire_?

* * *

Okay, so maybe I should end that one there. I hope you like. I have noticed some of my spelling and grammar errors and have gone back to fix as much as I can. If you see anymore please let me know. The songs that are used in these chapters are not mine, nor is Danny. If it had been mine I would have made a movie or continued the series, but I can't since it is owned by someone else. Mika is the one that sang the songs in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so continuing with the story. I have been kind of sick in the last week or so. My stomach hurts, my sides hurt and my head continuously hurts. I just want to lay down and sleep all the time, but will all the pain I can't seem to get comfortable. Writing my story brings me a release. I love to write and everything disappears when I write.

* * *

_"I am quite certain that you have no say in the matter," was the response she was given. "You see. You have been bought and paid for. Your blood will spill for him and he will delight in his use of you."_

* * *

Sam struggled against his body as he hauled her, fireman style, into Vlad's Ghost Portal. As she looked behind her she saw Vlad, his limp body sprawled out on his own floor. A pool of blood centered around his head making him look dead.

"He is not dead. I can not kill a human," the male's response cut through her thoughts.

" King Rotarepo, right?" the female inquired. "You are not like your son. You were mad at what he had done!" she said loudly as she tried to turn to him. "Why not let me go? I am not in love with your son. I love another!" At this the King holding her hesitated, but that only lasted for a moment and then he began to walk with her again. Sam began to struggle again. He just wouldn't let her go. "Let me go! I don't want to die! I want to live!"

"According to your darkest thoughts you weren't living," the king stated as they began to fly now, his long robes billowing behind them. Sam stared straight ahead, her long black locks flying into her face. She no longer was was constrained by the goo that Vlad had kept on her, but she felt her strength leaving her at his words. "You were pining for a love that would never happen." Her eyes began to water, but with a shake of her head she began to fight.

"Stay out of my mind!" the girl screamed, her voice echoing over the Ghost Zone. "I don't care! I want to go back! I don't want to live with your fucking son!" The king said nothing. Unlike Vlad he wouldn't touch her. Her anger was directed at him, yet not at him. She was confused and he could feel it as he held her small shaking form. She was torn now between her heart and her head. That would make her death all that much easier. She would welcome it soon, when her head won over her heart. Yes, he could feel that her heart was breaking. She was in love with a male that had passed her over several times and yet she continued to follow him like a lost puppy. She would do for his son. He would learn what it was to watch the one you love pine for another and all the pain it would bring. His son would never feel bad, but he would watch what he had done to that other male. He would see all the pain that could come from being separated from the love of your life. The other girls had gone with a fight, but after becoming his bride it had stopped. It seemed that their love was not true. They had thought that they were in love, like this girl did here. They found that they could be content with the love of another. Soon, his son grew bored and the girls disappeared. This girl would be the same. She thought that she loved her friend, but soon she too would be overcome and would give up. Like all the others she would die.

* * *

Vlad awoke several hours later to find himself on the ground of his lab and the door to Sam's prision open. With a growl he stood up only to find that the world liked to spin a little too fast for him. The male was forced to sit down again as he waited for the spinning to stop. He reached up to touch his head to find something rather gooey and sticky on the side of his face. Pulling his hand back he saw the reddish green liquid and knew that he was bleeding from both forms. Seems that the king had taken it out on his head, but why didn't he kill him? Why leave the rich hybrid alive? Struggling again to get up he reached out for the side of his work table. Holding on he headed for the inside of his house.

"Maddie!" he called out bringing the holographic female before him. Her face and body were covered in a greenish blue hazmat suit with red goggles covering her eyes.

"Yes, oh love of my life?" the figment inquired. He looked up at her, his eyes softening.

"I need to be taken to my room and to be healed." The woman before him nodded as more holograms of Maddie appeared and helped their master to his room where they began to stitch up his head and clean him off. For what seemed like hours they did this until the house was filled with the sound of the doorbell. "Will you see who that is?" he asked the one closest to him. The woman nodded before disappearing. When she opened the door a few moments later a very shocked pair of men looked at her.

"Mom?"

"Mrs. Fenton?" The holograph smiled at them.

"Who is this woman you speak of? My name is Maddie Powers." Both males looked at each other and then back at the woman in time to see her flicker before appearing solid again.

"Oh," both said in unison. The person before them was not who they thought it was. "Ew."

"Can I help you?" Maddie Powers inquired. "I need to attend to my Vlady poo right now. He is a little hurt." Now they gagged at the name she called their enemy.

"Yeah, you could never say those words again," Danny muttered. The woman cocked her head to the side.

"He is a little hurt?" The males shook their heads. "I need to attend to my Vlady poo?" At those words Danny shoved past her.

"Never mind. Where is he?" The hologram shut the door after Tucker entered the large green and gold hallway.

"Wow, he likes the Packers just a little too much." Danny nodded as they followed the hologram up the stairs. As Tucker looked around at all the Green Bay paraphernalia Danny looked for any room that could hold the Goth. When they finally stopped the hologram told them to wait. As soon as she went in the room they heard a groan of absolute pain. Seems that their foe was really hurt. Could Sam do that? With a quick glance at each other they entered the main bedroom to find Vlad in his human form laying on his bed, one side of his head covered in bloody gauze.

"Well," the man said with a groan. "Seems I wasn't quick enough in getting rid of the tracker on the female. Oh, well, not that it matters. She is gone." Danny rushed forward, his eyes flashing green as he grabbed his archenemy by the collar of his expensive shirt.

"What. Did. You. Do?" the halfa growled, the air dropping in temperature. "If you hurt her-" He was cut off as Vlad let out a laugh, his laughter dark. Tucker moved to where his friend stood, his teal eyes flashing with something very sinister.

"Ya know, Vlady poo," the geek said as he pulled out the Fenton Xtractor. Danny looked at the other male in shock. Where had he had that? Vlad was looking at it with less then worry in his eyes. It occurred to both young adults that the mastermind of all evil didn't know what it was.

"Oh, you have a vacuum!" the white haired male said trying to look scared and failing. "Never mind. You don't scare me." Danny leaned in real close, his nose just inches from the other half ghost's own.

"Not a vacuum," the younger ghost stated with a smirk, a dark gleam twinkling in his eyes. "The _Fenton _Xtractor." Vlad looked at the invention closely and noticed the Fenton tradmark on one side of the machine.

"So, most of your parent's stuff doesn't work," was the response that they got from the male laying before them. Danny's smirk got even larger.

"_This extracts the **ghost **from the __human_," he said as he moved away from the incapacitated male. It took no longer then a nano second for Vlad to get the implications. He tried to look nonchalant, but Danny and Tucker could tell that he was worried now. "Tell me what you did to Sam!" Vlad shuddered at the aura the halfa was putting off. Even in his human form he was quite powerful..

"Nothing. I gave her to a king to marry to his son. She will be very happy. He takes such good care of his charges. I mean look at me. I changed my mind about giving her over and he took _good_ care of me." Danny grabbed the Xtractor and with the flick of a switch watched in awe and disgust as the machine began to suck on the half ghost's white hair as it pulled his ghost form forward and out of his human body. Vlad screamed in pain as part of him was ripped out his already beaten body. The Maddie holograms began to rush forward to help their master, but were far too late as the machine finished pulling the ghost out. It shut off as soon as it shut the suction front leaving everyone in awe at what had happened. Vlad lay there stupefied, the pain from his head coming back thousand fold now that his ghost powers were gone. The white gauze holding the blood in was now fully red, not a trace of white anywhere. Vlad looked drained, but Danny could care less as he walked away from the scene with Tucker not far behind.

* * *

Sam now sat in a tub, her pale skin shivering in the warm water. After being brought to the one place she swore she would never come back to she had been stripped of the only item of cloths she had been wearing and thrown into a large tub where she still sat almost an hour later. There were several attendants around her, their appearance normal, but she would not be fooled. They were ghosts and they wanted her out. She had refused saying that she would rather not leave the damn tube till she felt like it. One ghostly attendant had tried to remove her from the tub and that attendant lay next to the large tub still, her body unmoving after Sam had attempted to drown the ghost.

"Anyone else!?" the goth had screamed. "I will kill all who try to touch me!" All the attendants looked at each other before returning their eyes to the woman in the bath. Sam thought it was weird. Ghosts couldn't die! They were already dead, but the ghost she had apparently drowned was proving otherwise as she lay out of the corner of her eye. Sam sat down more firmly as she felt the water begin to cool even further. What the hell was she going to do? She needed a way out before Reeb got here to kill her. She didn't want to die just so he could have her. She had thought to leave long before then, but something was preventing that and she had yet to figure it out. Humans were ghosts in the Ghost Zone, yet here she was still confined to a bath in the ghost zone. Just then the door opened and the king appeared before them, his eyes taking in the naked female in the cold tub with distaste as he ushered the others out.

"Human child," the king spat. She could tell that he was mad now. He looked down at the fallen ghost and sighed. "Get out of the tub and let the attendants dress you for your first night in your new home." Samantha shook her head as her amethyst eyes flashed.

"I will not do as you say!" the goth screamed. "I don't want to be here and this will not be my home!" The king glared daggers at the female before him as he advanced on her. She shrunk back again as she moved to leave the tub from behind it. "I will never stay here!" With a flash of light the king was behind her. She turned and kicking him where his family jewels were ran from him and into the bedroom. With a quick look around she headed for the closet. Seconds later the king came out, his red eyes looking around the room.

"You can not escape what he has planned for you. Haven't you figured it out yet? You are dying right now!"

* * *

Thought to end it here. Hope you like this story.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Hellbreaker, but also BJ-Chan for reviewing and following my story! This is for you. I hope you like this one.

* * *

_"You can not escape what he has planned for you. Haven't you figured it out yet? You are dying right now!"_

* * *

Sam sat in the closet in shock. She was dying? How? As she sat there in shock, her mind trying to grasp the fact that she now had no choice in her life. She was dying and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"We can make it last for a long time as your body shuts down or we can do this fast and Reeb can put you out of your misery!" the king called out. At this the Goth straightened, her eyes flashing violet. It seemed that the change had already begun, though Sam would not be a halfa like Danny. No, she would be a ghost. A full fledged ghost!

"I will not die!" the goth girl screamed as she jumped out of the closet, her nude form dry now. The king cringed. He did not want to see the girl's flesh. He turned from her for only a second to holler at the attendants to come and cloth her. Sam growled when they came close as she ripped the sheet from the bed. "Stay away!" the woman growled. "I don't need someone to dress me! I will wear what I want!" The king turned to the now semi-dressed human.

"You will be allowed that," the male stated. "I do not wish to anger my son by allowing you to run around nude." Sam cringed. She had done what they had wanted. She had covered herself, but she didn't want to walk around nude either. It seemed like only one should be allowed to see her and he had no wish for that. With a sigh she shook her head. "What do you wish to wear?" Sam smirked as she told him what she wanted. He looked a little confused, but in less then thirty minutes Sam found herself wearing what she had requested. She stood in a long black dress, the edges of it dragging the ground. The top as modest as it covered her to her neck and the sleeves dropped to her wrists. They clung to her skin like it was part of it, or like it was painted to her skin. The only thing that she had no wanted was the back. It dropped so low that it almost exposed her ass and then there was a little diamond shaped cut where her belly button was exposed. She glared at the attendants before her.

"That was not what I asked for." One of the attendants, an older lady, stepped forward.

"Our master said that it was too concealing. You need to show some skin. It is our ways." Sam frowned as she turned from them only to be grasped from behind and taken into the bathroom. "Now we must make you up for the festival to be held tonight in the honor of the marriage." Sam struggled against them as she screamed her protest.

"You will not put make up on me!" the goth screamed. "Get the fuck off me!" she screamed as she twisted away from them only to run into the king, again. Seems the man wanted to watch her every move. "Oof! What the fuck?" she growled as she looked up at him. His green eyes glared at her, his face unsmiling at her newest antics.

"You will let them do it or you will do it, but you will be made up," the king stated with certainty. The dark haired beauty crossed her arms as she glared up at him. Her motion pushed her breasts up, causing the older male to blanch and move from her. "Samantha," he growled. "I will only tolerate this behavior for so long before I must _put an end to it._" At this his eyes flashed a dangerous blood red as his body seemed to get bigger. "I can make your stay long and painful or I can make it bearable." Sam stepped back at the anger coming in waves off of him. She almost didn't believe him as he said he could not kill a human, but long and painful didn't sound like death, but like a whole other form of agony. Sam nodded.

"Fine. I will do my own make-up. I don't want to look like some clown." With that said the young goth headed into the bathroom shoving all the ladies out before slamming the door. The king sighed as he felt his son coming to the door.

"Reeb," he said, his voice low. "What do you want? You know that you are not allowed to see her until the festival."

"I know, _father_," the younger ghost spat. "I have come to make sure that there is no problem." There seemed to be a smirk in his voice. Like he was amused. His father shook his head. "The ladies have come to me in fear of my new queen. They say she is evil."

"She does have a temper, but I would not call the woman evil. You may have your hands full with her." The prince chuckled.

"I doubt it. You know that all of them are the same," he said, his voice dark. "Though I have never heard of one scaring people." Silence greeted him. "Has she been injected?" A nod from his father. "Good. What has she decided?"

"She claims that she will not die, but her eyes have changed color so it is only a matter of days, maybe hours." The prince chuckled. Just what he wanted to hear, though he was shocked that she wanted to die a long death. All the girls so far had wanted to die with little pain. This one should be interesting. How long would she last before she gave in and begged for a quick death? With a dark chuckle he left that area of the castle. This would be a very interesting night.

* * *

Danny sat next to Tuck as the flew through the Ghost Zone, his mind on what Vlad had done. The last time Sam had been taken it had been by Prince Aragon as his human bride, but according to Dora, he was gone. She hadn't seen him in forever after he had found a ghostly bride and had married her. Danny shook his head. The ghost king, Pariah was another evil villain but he had been locked away so long ago that he was not a choice. Who else was there? How much time did they have? What did this new prince want with Sam? The way that Vlad had been talking it seemed that the father was the slave and he was not a happy one. They needed to find someone who would know and with a smirk Danny realized there were a few ghosts he knew would help him and telling Tucker they headed toward the Far Frozen to talk to Frostbite. Within moments they were at the large beast ghost's home. Most of the Far Frozen inhabitants, though thankful for Danny in the past feared him. They were unsure of how he was handling his powers now after the last time he had come to train his ice powers.

"Ah, I do know of a few princes, but as you have pointed out most of them would not be the right one that you are looking for. There are a few that have servants, but there is one that I can think of that still has his father with him." Taking Danny and Tucker to where the Infi-map was kept. "His name is Prince Reeb. He has quite a story, but the one that can help you with him would be Pandora. She knows of his evils and has tried to rid the Ghost Zone of him forever. You shall take the map and go to her." Danny nodded as the large yeti-like ghost handed him the map in question. With a fond farewell the duo headed back to the Speeder before they headed off toward Pandora's realm. When they came to her home and told her of their problem and whom Frostbite had told them would be the source they watched the large female become _very _angry.

"Yes, I do know of him and he is not just a thorn, he is a god damned thorn bush!" the woman wailed in anger. "His the worse of all ghosts and causes the most pain." She seemed to know what he was about to ask and nodded. "Far worse then Pariah. He takes human brides and after killing them makes them his own. As soon as he grows bored with them he kills them again or so it is told. No one has ever heard from those females after they bore the prince of all nightmares. You must find Sam soon, especially if Vlad was involved in this plan of attack." After explaining how Reeb came to be how he was the large ghost sent the two on their way to Reeb's castle.

"What is happening to her now?" Tucker asked aloud. He looked over at his friend, who though in his ghost form looked very pale at the moment. "You know that she turned Aragon off with her attitude. Maybe she will do it with this new guy." Danny didn't even blink. Yes, she had turned the other prince off, but Danny feared that this one was different. He was sure that the prince was just punishing the women no matter what they came to him as. Pandora had said all the women had given in and given up. Yes, he believed that Sam would never give up, what would she do after her soul was tried? Would she- He cut off that train of thought with a shake of his head. She would make it because he would never allow her to die!

* * *

Sam came out of the room hours later. She was forced to let the women tackle her long locks and the had tamed them. They now were lumped on her head with curls falling all over the place like a waterfall of blackness. She had done her hair like a hard core goth, her eyes dark with eye liner and her lips a matching shade of black. If she was going to be forced to die and live with a male that would never take her then she would wear all black for the rest of eternity! The king entered the room again.

"That is very dark of you," he stated as he looked her over. Sam crossed her arms again. "You need one more thing," the king whipped his fingers and a silver tiara appeared on her head making the woman squeak. She reached up to remove it only to find that it was stuck! "You can not remove it." She turned her violet eyes on her, the orbs flashing a warning that made the king step back. Something was wrong here. None of the other females had been able to fight back. They had never had power! "Samantha, do not do something that you will regret later."

"First, let me let _you _know that I won't regret anything that I do!" the goth stated on a growl.

"Samantha, the feast will begin in just a few short minutes and you will be presented to your future husband." The large male exited quickly enough. Sam looked over at herself in the mirror that was set against a wall for viewing one's full appearance. She stepped over to it, not recognizing the woman looking back at her.

"Who am I now? Am I still the same." The violet eyes staring back her told her that that was a negative. She would never be the same, but she would never truly change. Her appearance was altered! "So what!" the goth screamed as she punched the mirror breaking it into tiny pieces. "I will be who I am and no one will change that!" Just then the door opened to reveal the king again.

"Time, Lady Manson." How ironic. Her name was the same as the man who killed all his family and she was about to become part of a family that killed all their women! She walked slow as she looked forward. She would not rush her future. She knew that he had to be coming for her. He just had to be!

* * *

Danny was coming for her, his eyes watching the castle before grow as they grew closer to it. This was it? The large castle was nothing too dangerous, but then again it looked like a decaying pile of rocks. The only thing that made him rethink that was as they drew closer he noticed the bricks were not red like he thought. No, they had been black with a reddish brown substance that coated them. It almost looked like it was oozing from the cracks of the large structure.

"Sam."

* * *

Very nice ending to this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

So, still fired up for more... Hellbreaker, no not through bloodshed. I think I missworded that. He has killed and had people killed over him, so the castle is oozing all the blood that he used to build his kingdom in the Ghost Zone. I hope that clarifies it for you. Let me know if you have any questions. I will always be glad to answer them.

* * *

_Danny was coming for her, his eyes watching the castle before grow as they grew closer to it. This was it? The large castle was nothing too dangerous, but then again it looked like a decaying pile of rocks. The only thing that made him rethink that was as they drew closer he noticed the bricks were not red like he thought. No, they had been black with a reddish brown substance that coated them. It almost looked like it was oozing from the cracks of the large structure._

_"Sam."_

* * *

Danny and Tuck parked the Speeder outside the walls of the castle and while Tucker examined the walls oozing blood Danny headed through the walls, now in his human form of course. He knew the rules to Ghost Zone. As soon as he walked through the walls he came upon a sight to behold. Before him were several dozen ghosts! Women, children, and men all milled around in the large courtyard. He decided not to change form as he walked over to stand next to a woman with her small child. The kid looked up at Danny in surprise and pulled on his mother's sleeve causing the woman to shush him as a roar erupted from the crowd. Above them was a balcony and stepping out was a man roughly in his thirties. He was six foot with tanned skin, well, what could pass for tan anyway since he was a ghost. He looked over the crowd, his brown eyes casting an emotionless look over the gathered group. He raked a hand through his dirty blond locks.

"Hello, my faithful few!" the male yelled as the crowd grew silent. "I have found the one that will become your new Queen and my new wife. She isn't like the ones in the past. She has a passion that was missing from the weaklings that stood beside me in the past." A roar of approval echoed around Danny. He watched the man look around him. "The only problem is that she won't take the easy way out like the other's did in the past either. She wishes to die a painful death from the poision in her system!" Sam? "That is of no worry though," the male stated as he reached behind him to pull a very pale looking Sam through the curtains. She blinked once then twice as her eyes tried to get used to the feeling of her new eyes. As she grew used to them she opened her now neon violet orbs wide. A crow of approval once again filled the air. "As you can see it will only be a matter of hours before she subcums to the death that courses through her body. This is your new queen. Lady Samantha Manson!" Everyone cried out their love for the woman who stood next to their prince. Suddenly all became silent as Sam yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Let me go! Just because I have to die doesn't mean that makes me yours! No one owns me!" The crowd around him gasped in shock.

"No one has dared to turn on the prince!" the lady next to him said as the crowd broke out in conversation. Sam glared at the prince before her as her eyes flashed magenta in rage.

"You are nothing to me! I would rather marry Skulker or the damned box ghost then be your fucking bride!" The prince smirked as he reached for her. Sam stepped back and found herself thrust against the stone balcony by a very strong body. Danny had had enough, but before he could even move toward her a smack was heard making the voices quieten. Sam stood there, her hand still against the very face of the male towering over her. "I told you to get the hell away!" The male stared at her in shock. None of the women before her had laid a hand on him! They shied away from him upon choosing to die by his hands, but this one refused to allow him to end her misery and then she dared to lay a hand on him. Suddenly the female before him crouched as her hands flew to her heart. She let out a groan of pain as her legs refused to hold her anymore. Reeb towered over her now, his brown eyes flashing.

"I see that you have changed your mind about bowing to me." Sam glared up at him as no one could see the young female curling up in a ball as the pain wracked her small form, her skin tingling as she became colder.

"Fuck you," she hissed as she tried to move away from him, but the pain in her heart began to slow. Danny rushed up at that moment as he became ghost. His fist landed square in Reeb's smirking face causing the male to fall back. He looked up at the halfa as his eyes grew red in rage. "Danny!" He stood before her, his body crouched low.

"Hey, Sam," he threw over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Sam grimiced as another pain shot through her. That was his answer. "I'll get you out of here I promise!" The goth nodded. Danny glared at the male before him, his eyes flashing red and green with rage at the treatment of Sam.

"No you won't halfa," Reeb stated as he pulled out a long sword, the tip glittering dangerously. "The girl is mine and she will stay here forever. They all do. They think that their love is strong enough to last, but when that love is not recipricated then they die inside." He looked at Sam and Danny glanced over to see the woman in question. She was looking down, her hand still on her heart as it ripped in two. The prince was going to tell the man she loved what she had felt for years and she couldn't speak with all the pain ripping her in two. With a gasp a bit of blood leaked out of the side of her mouth. "You see, that girl over there is dying, but not from any kind of poision. She is dying from love given without getting any back. That is the poision that courses through her! That girl's heart is heavy and her mind is strong. Soon she will realize that her love is nothing, but a wish that will never come true. Then her death will come faster. Once she realizes that _you don't love her!_" Danny was shocked. Sam loved him! He turned to her now giving Reeb just the right moment to stab his sword through Danny's exposed backside. Sam let out a scream as the blade left the ghost boy's body.

"Danny!" she found her voice as she grasped the falling white haired man close to her. "N-No!" Tears fell down her cheeks that were now almost translusent.

* * *

Tucker ran into the crowd as he heard the scream. What he could see he didn't like. He watched as Danny fell, a man behind him holding a sword covered in green-red goo. Tucker recognized it as his friend's human and ghost blood mixed. The prince turned to his crowd and crowed his winning high and proud. Tucker frowned.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to the human. "I dare you to try that over here you good for nothing fucked up fairy tale!" the techno geek yelled. The prince glared at him. "That's right! You are worse then any monster I have seen and you feel that you should be called a prince! You're more like a troll!" Reeb glared as his face grew redder by the moment. "In fact no girl could love you! Eniw didn't love you truly! That's why you are so mad! That's why you kill the ones who say they love someone who can't love them back! Unfortunatly this time that is not the case! Sam loves Danny and though he is clueless he loves her just as much!" Every word after the comment about Eniw was lost on Reeb.

"Eniw loved me, you fucking idiot!" the prince roared as he flew down to Tuck. As he tried to strike the male before him he found that he sword couldn't inflict any harm. "You're a fucking human!" Tuck smirked.

"You see, I heard about your love story and find several holes," the dark skinned male continued. "Eniw was in love with you, but she would never leave her husband. They were bonded in marriage and if she left him then she abandoned her family and her kingdom to a life of poverty so she stayed. She couldn't risk her own people for _you_!"

* * *

Think this would be the perfect time to stop the chapter. I know, short, but the next chapter will be coming soon. You know me I love to update quick.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so on with the story. I would like to thank all who have read this story and to thank my number one reviewer, Hellbreaker. I would like to also thank my newest reviewer, Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc. I thought about that, but I have a better twist in mind. I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"You see, I heard about your love story and find several holes," the dark skinned male continued. "Eniw was in love with you, but she would never leave her husband. They were bonded in marriage and if she left him then she abandoned her family and her kingdom to a life of poverty so she stayed. She wouldn't risk her own people for you!"_

* * *

_You're just too good to be true. _

_Can't take my eyes off you. _

_You'd be like Heaven to touch. _

_I wanna hold you so much._

Sam looked down into Danny's changing green eyes as they faded back to his ice blue eyes. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks even faster.

"Danny," she whispered. "You should have stayed away." The halfa smiled at her, his smile reaching his eyes in such a way that made her even more sad. "You have so much more going on in your life then to worry about me. My fate is sealed." Danny reached up, his warm hands touching her much cooler cheek.

"Sam, your fate is never sealed. You are only what you want to be and I love you for just being you." Sam hiccuped as she closed her eyes. "Don't," he said, his voice still quite strong. "I'll be fine. Don't you remember? I'm already part ghost." Sam's eyes opened at his light joke, but she couldn't laugh. She was so torn as she felt the stickiness of his blood drip onto her lap.

_At long last love has arrived _

_And I thank God I'm alive. _

_ You're just too good to be true. _

_ Can't take my eyes off you._

"Danny, you won't die," the Goth stated with confidence as she closed her eyes and became intangible before entering Danny's body.

* * *

"Shut up you fucking meat bag!" the prince howled as he advanced on the dark skinned human. Even knowing that he couldn't kill or harm the human didn't stop him from trying. His people backed away as he swung his blade around vigorously. He could deny it all that he wanted, but deep in his mind he could remember all those times that he had beseech-ed her to leave with him. He would have married her, but Eniw had refused each time and when he had asked why she had had no response. No answer.

"You see that baby," Tucker continued. "Was a sticking piece as well. She wasn't sure if it was yours or _ his!_" This caused everyone to gasp in shock. The prince stopped, his eyes wide in disbelief. She had not known if the child was his? "Yeah, she had slept with him on more then one occasion. See, even if he was unsure of her promiscuity he was still her husband and loved her more then she did him. He had chosen her for her good looks and because his heart told him. He really loved her and she scorned him though she was forced to take him as a husband. Her kingdom was broke. She had been raised to take care of her people over her own needs. So she said yes. You just came around too late." Tucker smirked. "The unlucky thing was that he was going to let her get pregnant by another man of his choosing."

_Pardon the way that I stare. _

_ There's nothing else to compare. _

_The sight of you leaves me weak. _

_There are no words left to speak,_

"When she became pregnant he became so mad that he couldn't see straight! He killed her in a fit of rage!" Tucker yelled as he stepped to the side of the prince who was now so out of it that his eyes were back to brown and his face was back to normal. "The man couldn't get her pregnant because he was sterile!" At this Reeb's face came up so fast that Tucker thought he heard his spine snap.

* * *

_But if you feel like I feel, _

_Please let me know that it's real. _

_ You're just too good to be true. _

_ Can't take my eyes off you._

As he felt her invade him he tried to force her out. He didn't want her to die and knew that if he died then she possibly could be stuck in his body for life, but Sam held strong to her new power. She could feel her own body dying, but she wouldn't go without helping him so forcing him to go back into his ghost form she used her ghost powers to speed up his ghost powers so that he body was forced to heal sooner. She could feel her own body shutting down as she forced her life into his once dying body. When she felt that she had no more energy something amazing happened. Danny opened his green eyes to the world. With his new energy and Sam being drained he was able to expel her from his form. When her form came back out she was so translucent that Danny thought that she had already died.

"Why Sam?" The goth smiled up at him as she now lay where he had laid just moments before. Their roles were now switched, but Danny had no way to save the love of his life. He had no way to stop the poison from taking her away. They only had moments together and he wanted her to know.

_I love you, baby, _

_ And if it's quite alright, _

_ I need you, baby, _

_To warm a lonely night._

"Because, silly, even if you are half ghost," she said with a smile. "I couldn't imagine the world without both your halves together." Danny smiled sadly. She was trying to down play her feelings, but he wouldn't let her.

"Sam, I-I love you." Her violet eyes warmed as they shone with unshed tears now.

"I love you too, Danny," was her final response as her breath left her and her form became cold and limp in his lap. With a scream up to the heavens Danny told all that were close and all that were far of his pain.

"SAM!"

_I love you, baby. _

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh, pretty baby, _

_Don't bring me down, I pray. _

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay _

_ And let me love you, baby._

* * *

"WHAT?!" the prince screamed as he was thrown forward. He skidded forward as Danny now floated above him. The prince ghost turned to the halfa in shock. "You? What? How?" Danny said nothing as he floated toward the prince, his hands now positioned in front of him. Without a word a blast the size of Danny's body erupted from his hands. The green blast glowed so bright that the people in the Far Frozen could see the blast like a star falling from the heavens. The prince didn't stand much of a chance as the light engulfed him. When the dust settled the prince lay there, his top blown away, but he still got up, slowly and with labored breath. Standing up the prince glared at the halfa who just stared back, his face a mask of nothing. He revealed nothing and said no word as he launched himself at the prince. The prince shoved his sword in front of him as he powers up his ghost powers as well. Danny envelopes himself in his Ghost Shield as he comes down on the prince. The dark prince is thrown back from the blast but battles back knowing that unlike Tucker, he can hit this one who is fighting in his ghost form. Danny powers up further as his anger from Sam's untimely demise and from the hate that he feels for Vlad taking her from him. His aura dances like a bright flame as his eyes are engulfed in blue as his aura became ice, the frozen energy crackling and wavering like it never has before. The prince runs at him again, his hands bare of weapons now as he hold ectoplasm balls in his hands. He throws them at the white haired ghost, but Danny fails to move, his eyes flashing dangerously as the balls hit the ice wall. The balls enter the aura and drop frozen to the ground as Danny walks forward.

"You killed _her. You _killed _her!_" The ground shakes as rocks come loose and begin to rise in the frozen powers. "Sam is mine! Not Vlad's and sure as fucking hell isn't yours!" The prince began to shake. Unbeknown to them anther powerful ghost has entered the scene and without alerting the fighting masses is gone again. "If you were part ghost I would do what I did to Vlad and _remove your powers,_" he said, his voice becoming harsh at the thought of the once half ghost. "_But I guess I just need to **kill you **instead._" As the prince tried to step back Danny lunged forward, his right hand slicing the air. Ice shards cut through the air and cut the prince's once nice face causing green blood to ooze out and down his face. The prince cried out. "_I should slice you apart like a butcher cuts up a piece of_ **_meat._**" The prince shudders as the male before him repeats his actions again, this time twice. He manages to tear more of the ghost's face to shreds. "_I have soo much time to rip you, but believe me I have no care for how you die as long as you depart this plane altogether._" Turning from the relieve prince he flew up to where Sam had been only to find her gone. With a growl of extreme displeasure he turned on the prince and with a flick of his hands cut the prince in two before freezing the parts in separate balls of ice. "_Stay there and watch **your **people continue their pathetic little lives without you._" As he headed toward the Speeder his power fluttered lower around him. Tucker followed at a distance. He knew that Danny had noticed that Sam was gone. He didn't need to say a word. It would only bring the halfa more pain.

* * *

Hope you liked that. I haven't done a ghost fight before and it is very different from DBZ. Those fights I can do better as I am used to writing them. Please check out more of my Danny Phantom fics. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this is the final chapter. I know that most of you probably didn't like the ending of the last one. This is better though. I promise.

* * *

_With a growl of extreme displeasure he turned on the prince and with a flick of his hands cut the prince in two before freezing the parts in separate balls of ice. "Stay there and watch **your **people continue their pathetic little lives without you." As he headed toward the Speeder his power fluttered lower around him. Tucker followed at a distance. He knew that Danny had noticed that Sam was gone. He didn't need to say a word. It would only bring the halfa more pain._

* * *

When they finally got home, Danny headed to his bed, his mind tired and his body aching from using so much energy. He walked past his worried parents and headed for his room, but when he got there he didn't stop.

"I don't want to be here," he admitted to the room. It wasn't the same anymore. She was gone and his life felt different. Empty. Without Sam in his life his heart would not be whole. It would be missing a chunk and in his head he could remember what she had told him. He had a lot to give and she wanted him to move on. He had known that she would have pulled that stunt on him just to save him at the expense of her own life and he found himself mad at her. With a quick change to intangible Danny was gone into the night skies. There was one place that he wanted to be and that was where she would have gone too if the roles had been reversed. Within minutes he was at a very special place. The tree. When he got there he sat down in front of the tree so that he could see the city and look up into the heavens where he hoped that she was. He would have loved to see her in the Ghost Zone for his own comfort, but at the same time he knew he would not want her to suffer there either. Sighing, he closed his eyes as his mind went back to all the times he had been with her. All the fake-outs they had done in the last several years. All the moments that Sam had saved him. Yes, even the time she had kissed Dash. The time the whole school had been turned ghost and she had been stuck on the ceiling of the hospital with no one. She had not been scared. She was such a strong woman. As his body relaxed he changed. His hair went back to white and his hazmat suit became his civilian clothes. He lay there for what seemed like hours before he awoke to a very small sound. It sounded like someone was coming up the hill. He jumped up to see who or what was coming only to come face to face with Sam, her amethyst eyes looking at him with confusion.

"Danny? I was wondering where you were and yet he-" She was cut off as Danny rushed at her, his arms crushing her small form to him.

"Sam!" The goth smiled as he held her close before pulling back, his hands never leaving her form as if to make sure that she really there. He looked her up and down. No paled skin. No blood! "How?" Sam smiled.

"Clockwork and Desiree," she said. The halfa cocked his head to the side. Clockwork rarely ever changed time. If it was meant to be then the ghost of time never messed with it.

"Desiree? Why would that evil genie even help?" The goth shrugged. "And Clockwork?"

"Seems that we did something right. Clockwork took me right after my last words to you. He took me to his tower and called Desiree. The genie granted his wish. Seems she does have some good in her after all." The goth looked at her bare feet, the black dress from earlier still on her. It shifted as she looked back at him. "Danny I ne-" Danny stopped her as his lips crashed down on hers. He kissed her with all the emotions pent up inside of him. All the fear and all the denial was gone. Sam was his and he was hers.

"I love you, Samantha Amethyst Manson." The girl blushed. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he blushed as well. That's when he realized that there was something strange in his pocket. Pulling it out as Sam watched on revealed a small golden class ring. It had a small gem on top and has he fingered it he noticed a single word on the inner band. SAM. Looking up at her he knelt down causing th dark haired beauty to step back in shock. He took her hand an place the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?" Sam 's whole face brightened as she nodded.

"Yes!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Time for me to work on my two newest Danny fics.


End file.
